


gave into the fire

by nikkiRA



Series: Dimilix NSFW Bingo [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Frottage, Infidelity, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA
Summary: “Thenbe stronger,” Felix hisses, spinning around. Dimitri is wearing sleep clothes and a heavy cloak, drawn up over his head. He didn’t want to be seen. “Turn around and go back to your bride and be better than the kings who came before you.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix NSFW Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888681
Comments: 22
Kudos: 73
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	gave into the fire

**Author's Note:**

> my last work for the bingo!! this is for losing control, wedding night (heh) and was originally going to be my entry for tears but then i made felix cry in the last one too dkaljdlka. this is my bingo!! thank you so much to the mods of this event it was a lot of fun
> 
> title from one last time by ariana grande lmao

The North Tower is largely unused, now, which is one of the main reasons that Felix hides out there. It had been many generations since it had been put to use; it was difficult to get to, and its location and height made it a rather miserable place to be, cold Faerghus wind cutting through to the bone. 

It’s where he is now, leaning against the window. He isn’t dressed properly, but he’s too in his own head to even notice. 

The moon is so bright, tonight. 

He hears heavy footsteps behind him, but he doesn’t turn around. There’s only one person it could be, and Felix doesn’t want to see him. Felix doesn’t want to see  _ anyone.  _ It’s why he’s here. 

Dimitri comes up right behind him, but he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t reach out to touch him. Felix is thankful for that, at least. He thinks that if Dimitri touches him, he might dissolve on the spot. 

They stand there in silence for a long time. Felix is hoping that he’s going to give up, but he knows Dimitri better than that, and eventually he can’t handle it anymore, the stifling silence and Dimitri’s presence at his back. 

“Shouldn’t you be with your bride?” He asks, voice quiet. Emotionless. 

This was always supposed to happen. 

“She’s sleeping,” Dimitri says. “I wanted… I needed to check if you were okay.”

The words feel like arrows piercing his skin. He closes his eyes against the assault. 

“Go back to bed, Boar,” he says. The name feels wrong in his mouth after so long, and it feels like a viciously low blow, but he’s backed into a corner and he’s  _ sad.  _ At the heart of it, beneath everything, that is what it is -- he is so incredibly  _ sad.  _

“Is that what’s going to happen?” Dimitri asks. “Are we going to go back to that?”

Could he, even if he wanted to? Could he fill his heart with spite and anger again? 

“No,” he says. “But you should leave, still. I wanted to be alone.”

Dimitri says, “I don’t want to leave.” Felix sways as if he’s been hit. 

“Dimitri,” he says, closing his eyes. “Please don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry,” Dimitri says, but despite his apologies he takes a step closer. “It seems that I am not as strong as I thought I was.”

“Then  _ be stronger,”  _ Felix hisses, spinning around. Dimitri is wearing sleep clothes and a heavy cloak, drawn up over his head. He didn’t want to be seen. “Turn around and go back to your bride and be  _ better  _ than the kings who came before you.”

Dimitri takes another step closer; Felix can feel heat radiating off his body, unbelievably tempting. Felix could just step forward, into the warmth of his arms. Could give up, give in. If they both want it this much, could it really be that bad?

_ And if any present would have reason to oppose this holy union, speak now.  _

Felix had tasted blood. 

“I am not just a king,” Dimitri says. “I’m a man, too, Felix. Why must I always sacrifice --”

“Do you think you’re the only one who had to give things up? Do you think it didn’t fucking  _ kill  _ me to watch you with her? Do you think I’m  _ happy  _ like this? We agreed. We agreed we wouldn’t make her suffer. You are not this kind of man.”

“Everyone else is,” Dimitri says, and his voice is broken and filled with pain, and Felix has to look away. “Why do we always have to be better? Is it not enough that I love you?”

“No,” Felix says, turning away back to the window. He screws his eyes shut tight; he doesn’t want Dimitri to see how weak he is. “It’s not enough.”

Dimitri steps up close, his front pressing up to Felix’s back, and he is so warm and familiar and everything Felix has ever wanted. He leans back, lets Dimitri run his hands up Felix’s arms, warmth spreading through him. He is so tired of fighting. 

When Dimitri speaks, his mouth is close to Felix’s ear. “Then let me say goodbye,” he says. Felis is standing on the edge, too cowardly to fall back, too weak to fall forward. 

He stays still. He tilts his head. Dimitri presses his lips to Felix’s neck, and the cliff beneath him crumbles away, and he falls. 

“Felix,” he says breathlessly, lips moving down his neck, and Felix lets Dimitri hold him up, his arms coming around to hold Felix, one large hand spread out on Felix’s stomach. “One last time,” Dimitri says, voice tight with loathing. “One last time, and then we’ll be strong.”

They’re not strong. 

Felix turns around and slams their lips together, going up on his toes as he wraps his arms around Dimitri, mouths slamming together inelegantly as they try to meld their souls together. He can’t get close enough. He can never get close enough. Dimitri nearly lifts him off his feet as he pulls him closer, and he is holding Felix so tightly he thinks he might bruise a rib, but he holds Dimitri just as tight. 

Felix wants to take his time. They did, before. Before they agreed they couldn’t do this anymore, couldn’t put Dimitri’s innocent bride in the crosshairs of their relationship. Dimitri was a king, and kings needed heirs, and to stay safe and scandal free as they tried to stitch three countries together into something worth dying for. So Felix gave him up, said goodbye, spent a night in his bed trying to chase away the sunrise, and then he had left. Crawling back to Fraldarius with half his heart missing. It was easier to stop if he ran away, if he took a step back from being quite as close, if he spent more time in his own territory. 

But tonight -- tonight he’d had to be here, had to witness the ring that Dimitri had once tried to put on his finger slide onto the finger of someone else. Felix had expected to hate her, but instead he just pitied her, for a life married to a man who will never love her the way she deserves. Perhaps this was, actually, the fairest option -- this way none of them are happy. 

Dimitri pushes him back until he hits the wall, his thigh between Felix’s legs. They’re barely breathing at this point, kissing until they physically can’t and then after that, too, until they’re left gasping each other's air. Dimitri’s hands are everywhere, like he’s trying to touch Felix all at once. It’s in Felix’s hair and then it’s on his back and then it’s shoving his shirt up his torso and then it’s spread wide acoss Felix’s side, thumb rubbing over the nipple, and Felix shudders at the touch. Dimitri knows all his spots, all his secrets, how to string his body tight, how to make light burst behind his eyes. No one else will ever know his body the way Dimitri does. He doesn’t want them to. It is his alone. 

Dimitri manages to get their pants open, but all they really do is continue to grind against each other, completely unable to separate long enough to do anything else. Dimitri gets his hand between them and wraps it around both of their cocks, and Felix moans into his mouth, louder than usual, because Dimitri always loved to hear him. He wants more -- he wants all of him, but he doesn’t want to move away and he doesn’t want to give himself any time to come to his senses. Dimitri rubs against him, one of his hands still rubbing and pinching Felix’s nipples, and it’s been so long -- 

Dimitri pulls away, and Felix almost shouts, but all that happens is Dimitri drops to his knees and takes Felix’s cock into his mouth. Felix  _ does  _ shout at that, the way Dimitri takes him effortlessly, tongue flat against the base, and Felix chants his name over and over. If he closes his eyes he can pretend that this is just like any other night, just them getting lost in each other, young and stupid and too blind to see the sword hanging over their necks. If he closes his eyes he can pretend that Dimitri is still his. If he closes his eyes he can pretend he ever was in the first place. 

He thrusts shallowly into Dimitri’s mouth. It’s almost too warm compared to the chill in the air, and Dimitri pulls back to lick up the underside of Felix’s cock. Felix is close, and part of him wants to just let go, to throw his head back and fuck into Dimitri’s mouth and come down his throat, one last tangible reminder of him -- but mostly he just wants Dimitri, so he tugs on his hair, pushing him back. Felix doesn’t want it to end like this. He drags Dimitri back to him, kissing him again, and Dimitri grinds against him, cocks sliding against each other a little easier thanks to the wetness of Felix’s cock. He isn’t going to last much longer, he knows, but he holds on as long as he can, wanting to build it up more, until he can’t stop himself. He comes all over Dimitri, with Dimitri’s name in his mouth, body shaking even though Dimitri is mostly supporting him. He wants to open his eyes, to see Dimitri in front of him, but he doesn’t want to see the rest of it. 

Dimitri pushes his forehead against his, words falling from his lips,  _ Felix Felix Felix please my love Felix I love you I love you I’m sorry Felix -- _

Dimitri comes. There are tears on Felix’s face. Not all of them are his. 

**Author's Note:**

> me: i dont like angst i just want everyone to be happy   
> me: writes this bullshit
> 
> twitter @felixfraldaddy


End file.
